


Happy Fete Week

by kat8cha



Series: Fic-Ember [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: Rey lands on Coruscant and runs straight to Finn's arms.... WHAT IS HE WEARING?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I did some brief research into Star Wars and decided instead of doing a Life Day story I’d just have Fete Week (which apparently Coruscant celebrates) but since ‘fete week’ is like the most bland name for a holiday you COULD think that it incorporates Life Day b/c the Festival of Life does take about a week to celebrate.

“…wow.” Rey said as she flew the Millenium falcon carefully, the upper levels of Coruscant’s atmosphere were full of traffic and it only got worse the further down you got. “That’s a lot of ships.” 

This is nothing, Chewie growled at her, Corellia is worse. She would have given him an incredulous look but all of her attention was focused on following the carefully plotted markers meant to lead her to the Resistance’s base. 

“Corellia’s only worse because it’s full of ships like the Falcon,” Luke rapped his knuckles on an exposed piece of plating, “and everyone wants to be the next Han Solo.”

Chewie barked his agreement and Rey allowed herself a small smile.

Luke talked about Han easily, freely, and while at first it had made the ache in her heart worse it had eventually helped her heal. Han Solo hurt the most because he had represented the possibility of a new life for her, because he had been one of the few people who had ever come back for her. To Luke though, Han was a fleshed out ‘nerfherding scoundrel’ whose death was one more tally on a long list of men and women who had died defending what was right.

“This might not seem much to you two but its more ships than I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” She landed on a rooftop landing pad on a building large enough that it could land at least four more freighters and still have room to spare. The buildings were also the largest she’d ever seen in her life, they easily reached into the stratosphere. Every planet she landed on had something new and exciting for her to discover. 

She couldn’t wait to find out what the next planet would hold.

Luke’s hand on her shoulder was a warm weight, the light pressure reminded her to calm down and take a breath. 

“Did Leia ever say who she was sending to greet us?” Luke asked Chewbacca as he and Rey started the cool-down sequence for the Falcon. Chewie shook his head and growled a negative. Rey unbuckled her seat belt and leaned forward as she flipped one last switch.

There was something inside of her, excitement, expectation, a bubble of joy. She poked at the thought and it burst, flooding her with knowledge. 

She grinned.

“Finn.”

Chewie nodded at her when she slid out of her seat and bolted past him, he leaned over to take care of flipping the switches on the pilot’s side of the cabin too. Luke called out to her, likely a request to wait, but she was too far ahead and she wasn’t listening anyway. She slipped rounding one corner, they’d recently waxed that part of the floor, and steadied herself on the Falcon’s padded walls, then she was off again. Her feet pounded over metal floor plates that concealed hidden cargo holds and she caught a hand hold to swing herself around to the gangplank. A few buttons punched and the ramp was lowered.

She stepped off the Falcon, surrounded by hissing steam and smoke as the ship cooled down and shut off, just as Finn stepped through the doors to the landing pad.

He started to run.

She didn’t stop running until they met, halfway across the roof, with a crash. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Then in a move she’d only seen in cheesy holos he picked her up and spun her around. 

“Finn!” She gasped with a smile, he grinned at her, his smile wide and bright, his eyes dark and sparkling. She wanted to kiss him.

The urge caught her by surprise.

“Rey!” He didn’t shout but happiness poured off of him in waves, as Luke (‘don’t call me master skywalker’) would say, he was projecting. “Rey, you’re back! The General said you’d be back and that I could come to greet you! I mean, there’s going to be some sort of formal welcoming committee inside but she said I could say hello first.”

He put her on the ground and smiled at her.

“Hello.”

She really, really wanted to kiss him. “Hi.” Her smile tugged at her cheeks painfully, although it dimmed when she finally looked at something other than his face. “What… what is that?”

Finn was wearing what could only be described as… well, an ugly sweater. He wore it over the hideously colored formal uniforms she had seen Resistance members wear back at the D’qar base. The tight leggings showed off his great legs but the ugly moss green (and now that she had seen moss she thought that calling the color ‘moss green’ gave moss a bad name) tunic poked out from underneath an absolutely hideous, bulky knit sweater. The sweater was white, thick, and looked handmade. It was covered in a pattern that from up-close looked like nothing so much as clumsy black stitching.

She took a few steps back.

The stitching arranged itself to read ‘Merry Fete Week from Hoth’ along with a picture of some kind of bipedal animal being ridden by a man.

“It’s my Winter Fete sweater.” Finn hooked his fingers into the hem and stretched it out. “They are apparently a requirement for the festivities.” 

The way he said that last sentence Rey was sure that someone had told him that in the hopes he would take it seriously and Finn had taken the joke and run with it.

He grinned at her. “I made you one.”

“You made this?” Rey touched his arm. It felt warm and comfortable. Finn nodded enthusiastically. “You made me one?”  
“Of course.” His voice was softened by emotion but his smile just kept getting wider. “I had to do something while I was stuck in a bed, BB-8 suggested knitting and well…” he stretched his arms out again and this time spun around. “It’s a useful skill to have.”

“I’ve never known anyone who could knit.” Rey grabbed Finn to hold him still and rubbed her hands over the soft, warm fabric of his sweater. She was starting to get a little cold; her clothes weren’t designed for high altitude wear and even Luke’s island hide-away had been at least ten degrees warmer than a Coruscant rooftop. “I like it.”

“I can teach you.” Finn offered exuberantly and then he motioned behind him at the doors. “And you can teach me something too.” 

She didn’t think there was anything in the world that she could teach Finn.

“Well…” she glanced behind her and saw that Chewbacca and Luke had disembarked and were ready to follow. “Have you ever wanted to learn to fly?”


End file.
